


Scary Moives

by writing_everyday



Series: Klainetober 2020 [31]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza, Klainetober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: (Prompt from grlnxtdr30 on tumblr)Another Lizzie story to end this series.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klainetober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950430
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza





	Scary Moives

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!! This has been so much fun, I cannot wait for Klaine Advent in December. Daily prompts hit different. I hope y’all enjoyed these little stories as much as I liked writing them.

She shouldn’t have been awake. She shouldn’t have been able to climb out of her toddler bed. She shouldn’t have snuck into the living room to watch the adults have their movie night. 

Thankfully, Blaine and Kurt had actually been watching the movie and not removing their clothes. 

Little Lizzie, only 3 years old crept down the hallway from her bedroom, stood at the edge of the living room. Staring at the black and white television screen and hugging her favorite Halloween decoration, Herbert the skeleton. 

When the box of decoration came back out, Lizzie was so excited to see Herbert again. She asked him all about his hibernation and caught him up on all their activities in the last year. It was utterly adorable. 

It was Herbert being dragged down the hall that alerted Kurt and Blaine of their daughter being out of bed. 

Blaine paused the movie. “Honey, did you have a bad dream?” 

She shook her head. “I heard voices.” 

“It was a movie, sweetie,” Kurt told her. 

Lizzie walked over to the sofa. “I watch?” 

“Oh,” Blaine said. “This is an adult movie.” 

He didn’t want to give his daughter nightmares after all. She didn’t need to be introduced to anything even tempting scary just yet, 

“I watch?” She asked again.

“How about another bedtime story instead?” Kurt suggested. 

“No!” She yelled. “Movie!” 

Okay then, Blaine thought, I’ll change the movie. 

He stood up as Kurt made sure Lizzie was comfy on the couch taking up the seat between her dads. Blaine replaced the DVD with something much more suitable for Lizzie’s tastes. Then, he snuggled up against his daughter and watch about fifteen minutes of a cartoon before she was sleeping against Kurt’s side. 

“Bedtime?” He asked. 

“Bedtime.”

Carefully, they carried Lizzie back to bed and tucked her in. They cleaned up their dishes from the living room and went to their own bedroom. 

“How did she climb out of her bed?” Blaine questioned. “It’s basically a crib still.” 

“She’s too smart for her own good.” 

“You got that right.” 

After they were finished getting ready for bed and gave each other one too many goodnight kisses, they were interrupted again.

A small voice from their doorway. 

“Daddies?” 

Kurt sat up first. “Lizzie, what is it, sweetie?” 

“I sleep here?” 

Blaine flicked on the bedside lamp. 

“Of course, honey,” Blaine told her. 

Lizzie walked into the room closer to the bed. 

“What’s going on tonight?” He asked. 

“Monsters.” 

“Because of Halloween?” Kurt replied. 

She nodded. Blaine lifted her up into the bed between them. He shut off the lights again. 

“Scary.” 

“Monsters aren’t always scary,” Blaine told her, “fairies and mermaids come out on Halloween too.” 

“They do?” 

“Uh-huh,” Kurt confirmed, “when we go trick or treating tomorrow you’ll see.” 

“But monsters.” 

“They’re just kids in costumes. Just like you will be,” Blaine said. 

“Plus, we’ll be right with you to protect you,” Kurt added.

“Promise?” Lizzie asked. 

“Promise.” They both said. 

With that, she was satisfied and ready to fall asleep. She had a big day ahead of her tomorrow.


End file.
